Mercy but Murders, Killing those that Pardon
by Lord Pyron
Summary: I wrote this for an assignment in grade ten. The iambic pentameter wasn't required but I thought it'd be fun to try  D. Sorry if the formatting sucks, I can't seem to get it to work right @ @


_Romeo and Juliet_ is known to be one of the greatest tragedies. As horrible as the ending might seem, there can of course, always be worse. By changing one minor event in the plot, a huge difference may occur. The event I am changing is Romeo's decision to kill Tybalt. If Tybalt were not to die, then what would have happened? Tybalt would get exiled in Romeo's stead no doubt. If this were the case, what would an incredibly proud Tybalt do if he was stripped of everything he held dear? Alternately, what would have happened if Romeo's marriage was found out? This is also a repercussion of Tybalt's survival. Montague would probably be quite more understanding than Capulet about this ordeal. Please read forward, and I'll discuss more at the end.

Act 3, Scene 1

…

Tybalt: Thou, retched boy, that did consort him here

Shalt with him hence

Romeo: This shall determine that.

[They fight]

[Instead of finishing Tybalt, he knocks him to the ground unconscious using the guard of the sword]

Benvolio: Has thou commit the horrid crime?

Romeo: Not I.

He lives to fight for yet another day

But fate be vile if one knows't of this fray

Benvolio: Make haste, the citizens are up and out!

Romeo: Let me handle the choice of words for now….

[enter citizens]

First citizen: Which way ran he that kill'd Mercutio?

Tybalt, that murderer, which way ran he?

Romeo: There lies that Tybalt, whom soon after him

Continued to pursue a duel with me

I had to take defense against this man

But spared his life, as little as it's worth,

As death hath done his duty for today

Benvolio: Thou art a greatly noble man, my lord

Citizen: Indeed, a fencer of great skill as-

Romeo: Nay

Forswear these far too kindly words you speak

No pleasure doth I find in fighting here

[enter Prince, Montague, and Lady Capulet]

Prince: Where are the vile beginners of this fray?

Citizen: He lies here sleeping on the ground, my lord

As this man bravely put him down

Romeo: My lord,

T'was no pleasure of mine to hurt this man

As prejudicially as this scene might seem.

It matters not the name of any man

But what actions are taken in his name

Be Montague or Capulet or none.

And so, my lord, if thou art generous

Do no harm to me or my kin withal

And to my loving wife I shall retire:

The gentle Juliet of Capulet.

Lady Capulet: What is this treachery you speak of now?

Hath Juliet married a Motague?

Montague: Doth Romeo speak of the truth?

Romeo: Indeed

Lady Capulet: Thy master will be none too pleased with this

But she hath found true love within you sir

And so I trust you with her safety now.

Prince: Through all this merriment we still forget

This prince-of-cats hath shed mine own true blood

Are you to say that he shall not be harmed?

I shall not harm him as you did request

But if he's found, that hour shall be his last

Bear hence this body and attend our will:

Mercy but murders, pardoning those that kill.

I hope your marriage to the daughter of

The house of Capulet will end your feud.

[Exeunt]

Act 3, Scene 2

[Capulet's House, enter Capulet, Lady Capulet, and Messenger]

Capulet: Now Juliet! Come hither! Hurry child!

[enter Juliet, and Nurse]

Juliet: What now father? Another groom for me?

Another man who wills my heart his own?

Capulet: I see no point in finding more such men

That is, if what this servant says is true.

Another quarrel hath passed within our town

And Tybalt hath been banished from our house

Juliet: Oh heavens! What a horrid play of fate!

Hath thou the means to plead his innocence?

Capulet: That time hath passed, I fear that it is so.

His crime was shedding blood of royalty

Mercutio, yes, t'was the young lad's name

Nurse: Mercutio you say? He consorts with

The kin of Montague! I met with him

The other day on great Verona's streets.

Such smart and mad a youth I have not seen.

Capulet: His meet with Montague hath doomed us all

Another wretched lad hath plead his case

A Romeo of Montague withal

Not only Tybalt banished by his hand

But Juliet of Montague as well!

Lady Capulet: I greatly feared this moment from the start.

Nurse: The jig is up! The secret ploy is foiled.

Juliet: Oh Father! Let me please explain my plight!

I've loved him since I saw him at the ball.

Capulet: Thou wretched girl, ungrateful little witch!

To wed the man hath stained our glorious house!

Deny the wondrous men I find for you

And take instead a cur thy love should hate?

All for the best if Tybalt slew him there!

Is this my prize for showing some restraint?

Juliet: But father please! My heart hath told-

Capulet: Enough!

Thine actions lead to ruin of our house!

Immediately are you to leave this place.

And join the plague you oh so dearly love.

May you bring our misfortunes onto them.

[Juliet and Nurse exeunt]

Lady Capulet: Do you not have a soul with which to feel?

Capulet: The Montagues hath made me cast aside.

May Paris not react as kind as I.

[exeunt]

Act 4, scene 1

Paris: Oh woeful day! Oh spiteful moonless night!

Thine actions of inaction take ahold

And let me die ere, living hell of love.

Thou foul beast of Montague hath swept

My happiness away. My actions now

Must find the rightful path, including thought.

My Juliet been steal'd by such a cur

Nam'd Romeo of Montague. So he

Shall pay for twice the price my heart can toll.

[Enter Tybalt]

Tybalt: Oh fate from hell, so where did I go wrong?

This wall twix'd me and glorious life within.

In these past weeks that I have lived-or nay

Not lived, but died inside thy head, my mind

Hath taken every turn, if known to man

Or not. Am I a man or less than none?

My reputation stained by Romeo.

My family name is in the dust. The prince

Hath want me dead or worse. And Romeo,

That cur, is all to blame. I curse you and

Your traitor wife withal! Both kingly prince

And Montague, your days are numbered mark

My words today! Death to-!

Paris: I hear a voice!

Who goes there cursing by Verona's walls?

If thou art kin of Montague, then die.

Tybalt: If I was kin of Montague, I'd slay

My self for mine own shame.

Paris: But can it be?

Art thou the exiled Tybalt?

Tybalt: Yes, indeed.

And if thou shalt have mercy on my name

Then call the cops you will, and seal my fate.

Paris: I heard thee curse at Montague before

Doth they have a debt to pick with thou?

Tybalt: Such a debt my heel. No amount will pay

For what they have cost me.

Paris: I see your pain

The feelings here are similar my friend.

Tybalt: I wish to feel my steel against his neck

Paris: My dagger in his heart.

Tybalt: I see we're friends

Where Montague and Romeo are nigh

Our vengeance must be swift.

Paris: Oh he will pay.

But Juliet must not be harmed at all.

Although she has become a traitor now

She is the reason that I live and fight

Tybalt [aside]: The traitor witch will get her stake in time

Tybalt: As long as Montague will pay their dues

I leave the little girl's fate up to you.

So when shall we decide to strike?

Paris: Tonight.

A celebration's to be held. The prince,

A fool to think that all is well and done.

Tybalt: We meet beneath Verona's gate. I will

Gain entry and together we will have

Our hearts content of merriment and fun

Paris: But only once our justice has been done

[exeunt]

Act 4, scene 2

[Prince's castle, enter Prince, Romeo, Juliet, Montague, Lady Montague, Benvolio, and others]

Prince: A welcome greeting to you all tonight

Though I would greatly like to celebrate

The union of the heirs of feuding houses,

Lest not forget the death of mine own kin.

So celebrate in moderation here

But let not happiness just disappear

Juliet: I thought you did invite all of our kin?

So where do mother and my father lie?

Prince: Despite the gracious invitation here,

The Capulets will not be joining us.

Juliet: I hope that father is not still upset.

And is your cousin joining him tonight?

Prince: I heard that Paris is receiving guests

Himself tonight, and so I do not think

That he will come.

Romeo: And that I do welcome.

Sweet Juliet, please take my hand and dance.

Juliet: So kind a man I have not ever met.

Act 5, scene 1

[At Verona Gates, enter guard and Paris]

Paris: Attention guard, but I require your hat

Guard: My hat? What is this odd re-

[Guard is knocked out by Tybalt, enter Tybalt]

Tybalt: What a fool.

The stage is set, and everyone is here.

The time has come for me to make amends

To Capulets, a hero I will be

To Montague, well, they won't matter soon.

This day shall lead to dark and stormy night

But calmest is the clear after the storm.

Act 5, Scene 2

[Prince's castle, Montagues, Romeo, Juliet, Benvolio, and others present]

Benvolio: Such calm a night I have not seen ere long

Romeo: A calm night, yes, but no moon shines on us.

[Knock at the door, repeatedly]

Prince: Will someone answer?

Servant: As you wish my lord.

[Door is opened, Paris enters]

Paris: Good-den my friends, and blessings to you all

[Tybalt enters]

Tybalt: You all shall need them when I'm through tonight.

[Tybalt stabs the servant]

Prince: How dare you wretched fiend!

Romeo: You thirst for more?

Hath not the blood of kings been spill'd enough?

Tybalt: You did great wrong in sparing me young man

My life hath ended there with no respect

To heart or lungs or mind. The last of which

Hath died the least, and its end comes with you.

Paris: Oh no, dear heavens, I've been followed here!

Oh sweet and beauteous Juliet, think not

Of me like this man here, but as your great

And handsome guardian, here to save you.

Tybalt: Hah!

You think of me as how you'd think a fool

But no fool wields a blade as apt as I

Romeo: Tybalt! I have shown mercy ere before this day

But none of it will cross my mind tonight

Draw Benvolio! History repeats,

But let this be done for Mercutio!

Benvolio: Back then I was not half as brave as now,

You Cat! But one of us will die today,

your grave stone hath been set since first blood spill'd

[Benvolio and Romeo draw and advance, Paris intercepts]

[Chaos erupts as everyone tries to escape]

Paris: As dreadful sorry as I am, I can

Not let you pass here Romeo, or else

My Juliet will fall to deadly harm.

Romeo: Your Juliet? She hath wed me. And if

You wish to harm her, you shall meet your end

[Benvolio and Tybalt fight, as do Romeo and Paris]

Prince: Send in the guards! How could you Paris?

[in the resulting fight, several guests are killed including both Montague and Lady Montague by both Tybalt and Paris]

[Paris is about to finish Romeo, but sees Juliet crying, pauses, and is finally stabbed by Romeo]

Paris: My love for thee is my great fault, my lord.

That catty cur hath played me false with love.

Send Tybalt after me if thou be kind.

Oh Juliet, I wait for thee-

[Paris dies, Benvolio is stabbed]

Benvolio: Please!

Tybalt: You worthless Montague. You die ere now.

[Benvolio is stabbed again and dies]

Tybalt: Who else would like to meet their end with me?

Prince: Enough blood hath been shed by you mad scum.

That's two of my kin dead by your black hand!

Your end is nigh you prince-of-cats!

[Prince and Tybalt fight]

[Prince falls]

Prince: Enough!

I cannot take another mislead blow

[Tybalt stabs anyways]

Tybalt: This is your fate, all who accept this man.

This prince is not a leader, but a sham!

Romeo: And thou art any better? I think not!

Sweet Juliet, fly like the dove you are.

This rouge will not survive again with me.

[Romeo and Tybalt fight, Juliet attempts to escape but is always stopped]

[Tybalt falls]

Tyabalt: O I am slain! Have mercy on me sir!

[Romeo hesitates]

Tybalt: And that is your great fault!

[Throws knife at and kills Juliet]

Romeo: You filthy one-syllable shakesperean swear here!

[Kills Tybalt]

[Romeo stands and looks around]

Romeo: The horrid fate of all within these walls

Could have been changed if I had shown more strength

Sweet Juliet, forgive me for my choice,

And to you all, you restless souls about.

My actions of inaction cost me dear.

The words I speak worth less than what I breathe

My house, estate, and name are dead ere on

The Capulets are ere on dead as well

Verona has no leader to lead on

This city's government lies in the dust.

My family is dead, my wife is too

There's nothing more for me, that's not with you.

[Kills self with sword and dies along with everyone else]

Instead of 6 deaths in the real story (Mercutio, Tybalt, Paris, Romeo, Juliet, Lady Montague), I give you 9 (including the Prince, Benvolio, and Montague), along with a grim future for all of Verona and what remains of both houses. The theme of the play changes drastically in this version. Romeo's lovesickness is cured, but instead we have Tybalt, who goes insane lusting for his lost honour and pride. The feud between the two houses takes a much greater toll in the this version, and a theme of "Useless Rivalries are incredibly deadly", and "Vengeance leads to horrible outcomes" takes the place of "What would you do for Love?".

The reason that I changed things in this way is to remind people that as bad as things can get, they could be worse. _Romeo and Juliet _was sad and touching, but more depressing outcomes are always possible, and are almost never as touching.


End file.
